


audience of one

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: The morning after his eighteenth birthday, Isak reflects on his new favorite film,The boy who couldn't hold his breath under water.





	audience of one

Isak wakes up the morning after his eighteenth birthday the way he does most mornings... feeling warm and slightly sweating and wrapped up tight in Even. His head is resting on Even's chest, their legs tangled together and there's a delicious ache in his thighs and his ass. Isak smiles. Like he said, it's all pretty familiar. 

What's different this morning, however, is that Even is still asleep. Which makes sense...he's exhausted. Jonas told Isak all about it, how hard Even worked, how much he stressed. How he did everything he could to make Isak's day as wonderful as possible. He's tired now, poor thing and he's still sleeping and Isak can't see his closed eyes, his relaxed expression. But he can feel his chest rhythmically moving against him...can feel Even's breath falling soft and even, disturbing some of the short curls around Isak's ear. 

Isak hardly ever wakes up before him, and he hardly ever falls asleep before him... and while he's fallen asleep like that and woken up like that... to Even's fingers in his hair and Even's lips pressed against his temple, many many times, Isak's never seen it as he saw it last night. 

The closing shot of Even's compilation, right before his direct birthday message to Isak. _Happy birthday Isak, I hope you liked the video. I love you._

_Fucking hell,_ Isak had thought. _I love you too._

God, that shot of them... lying in the same position as they are right now. With Even's fingers running through his hair, gentle and almost...almost _worshipful._

The whole thing was special, the film that Isak said sounded like a pompous, piece of shit movie, _The boy who couldn't hold his breath under water._ Isak is a fucking idiot for not figuring it out immediately. Of course it was the movie Even promised to make about him... 

The chance to see himself through Even's eyes. 

From the first scene, his heart was stuck in his throat. There Isak was, on his iPhone screen, in Even's sister's car. Being a complete and total brat and having a dramatic breakdown followed by a temper tantrum as he slammed the car door shut after giving up on the lesson. He remembers that day clearly and if you'd asked him, before seeing the video, if he'd be okay with Even putting footage of him like that out into the world. Evidence of some of his greatest shortcomings as a human being, he would, of course, have said no. 

But then Isak would never have seen the look on Even's face... as Isak buried his own face in his hands, muffling a shrieking scream. Even looked-- 

Even looked at _him_ and saw him, saw this part of himself that Isak doesn't like and he knows other people don't like but Even was smiling. Even's eyes were lit up and so was his voice, when he said Isak's name, trying to calm him down to no avail, it was _fond_ and loving and adoring and everything that Isak should have recognized because Even _always_ sounds like that when he says Isak's name but... it was different seeing it like that. Five seconds into the video and Isak was already tearing up. 

He didn't handle the rest of it any better, _God,_ how could he? 

How was he supposed to keep his chill when Even _did that,_ took these moments, mundane everyday shots of the past six months and their life together, normal things that aren't anything special, shouldn't have been but Isak knew how he felt in each and every one of those moments, knew how much it meant to share them with Even.

They meant _everything_

Watching them play out on his phone screen last night, the one after the other, it was obvious, like it had never been before. Isak believed it like he'd never believed it before. 

They meant as much to Even as they did to him. 

The idea of that...it's still completely unreal to Isak because it still seems impossible. That Isak could be appreciated, could be loved and treasured by Even... the way Isak loves and treasures him. But how could he not believe, how could he not be convinced of it after seeing that film?

Even is fucking brilliant. Isak knew that, obviously. He's seen every one of Even's finished projects before and even glimpsed a few unfinished ones and Even's a great director, as young and inexperienced as he is, he's an amazing story teller. You see what he wants you to see, feel what he wants you to feel. He draws you in completely and he shows you the light, the truth as he meticulously crafts it. And the truth is-- Even's truth is...

That Isak is beautiful. 

That Isak is worthy. 

That he's special. 

That he's loved in ways he never imagined possible. 

Isak watched _The boy who couldn't hold his breath under water_ and fell in love... because that's what Even wanted him to feel. Even wanted everyone who watched it to love it's subject...love it as much as he does.

And the thing is... It wasn't made for anyone's eyes but Isak's. It might have been put on a platform with ten billion other videos but it was put there to be found by a target audience of one and Even wanted to show Isak that...wanted to show him that _he is_ beautiful and _he is_ worthy... and special. And loved. Isak is so, so loved. 

After seeing it, Isak can't bring himself to disagree with any of that, not anymore. It's not easy to believe and before seeing himself through Even's eyes, he never could have but it's true...he believes it, _he does._ What Even says, the message of his film and why they love each other and will love each other forever and ever, no matter what...

Because when Even says, when he asks, _What happens after I save you?_ Isak will always, _always_ be there to answer, 

_I'll save you right back._


End file.
